


Blood guilt (isn't a thing we do around here)

by geoclaire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fuck Canon, Roleplay, SOFT GAYS, Soft BDSM, Soft Porn, alt title: how to fail at bdsm because your girlfriend is a guber, because fuck you, everything is wrong, i wrote this because i'm angry at canon, it's fine i'm fine, so i wrote soft gays having fun consensual sex on a desk, y'all deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoclaire/pseuds/geoclaire
Summary: “Yes, baby,” Lena said patiently. “You don’t blame me for what my family did, and consciously, neither do I. But there’s still a little something there, and if I want to use that to get my girlfriend to get me off…” she stretched lazily, luxuriously, pressing her skin more closely into Kara’s. “Well, think of it as an additional fuck-you to Lillian.”# # # # #Lena has some ideas about things she'd like to do. Kara does her best to fulfill her fantasies.It doesn't exactly go to plan, but Lena enjoys it anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aka "how to fail at bdsm because your girlfriend is the sweetest guber"
> 
> brought to you by the way I'm furious with canon

  
  
  
“Are you sure about this?”   
  
Lena licked her earlobe from where Kara had her cradled in her arms, holding her in her lap on Lena’s office couch.   
  
“Yes, baby.”   
  
“You’re not worried I’m going to hurt you?” Lena gave her a look, and Kara clarified, “I mean other than – than what you want. What we agreed on.”   
  
“Kara, we’ve talked about it. You know exactly what I want, and we talked about every possible thing you could possibly do that I might not want,” Lena said. “In excruciating detail, most of which I liked the idea of and some of which got me hot. We have three different safewords and there’s kryptonite embedded in the desk if I need it. I’m absolutely not worried you’re going to hurt me more than I can take.”   
  
Kara squirmed. “And you’re sure – you’re sure you know it’s not how I really feel? When I say those things? Because if we’re going to start adding up crimes, my family – ”   
  
“Yes, baby,” Lena said patiently. “You don’t blame me for what my family did, and consciously, neither do I. But there’s still a little something there, and if I want to use that to get my girlfriend to get me off…” she stretched lazily, luxuriously, pressing her skin more closely into Kara’s. “Well, think of it as an additional fuck-you to Lillian.”   
  
Kara swallowed. The stretch had pushed Lena’s breasts even higher in the already dangerously low-cut top, dark silk straining to confine what lay beneath it. Unthinking, she raised a hand, palming one of Lena’s breasts and squeezing.   
  
“UUuuuuuunnnhh.”   
  
Hearing Lena moan never got old. If she didn’t care about never getting anything done again, she’d have a soundtrack of that piped into her earbuds at all time, just Lena moaning into her ear with the occasional murmur of her name.   
  
For now, though, she was to be interrupted. Lena’s hands came up, batting Kara away from her chest.   
  
“No, no. Not yet,” she scolded. “Put the suit on.”   
  
Kara hesitated one last time. “You’re sure—?”   
  
“ _Yes_ , babygirl.”   
  
She slid out from under Lena, depositing her safely on the couch before superspeeding out of the office and into her costume.   
  
It was awkward, coming through the main office door as her alter ego. Kara’d gotten used to walking through as her human self, and her cape wasn’t really designed for doorways. She frowned at its corners before knocking, shaking her head at herself and then opening the door. Knocking wasn’t really in line with what Lena’d asked for.   
  
Inside, Lena’d left the couch, tucking herself back into position at her desk. Every inch the immaculate CEO, from her pristine up-do to the killer heels that Kara, an alien, was incapable of walking in. She looked up.   
  
“Can I help you, Supergirl?”   
  
But not everything was exactly as it seemed. She’d tucked herself back into that big chair, but her laptop had already been put away, whisked somewhere that alien superpowers or human bodily fluids were unlikely to damage it. The report Kara knew was due the next day had been tucked into a drawer. All that was actually on the desk was a glass of water and a handful of paper reports that Kara knew were issued daily, nothing that might suffer during their… escapades.   
  
Lena raised an eyebrow, and Kara realised she’d missed a cue. She stood taller, strutting around the desk to be beside Lena’s chair. Turning it, and placing her arms on each of its arms.   
  
“I hope so, Miss Luthor.” She leaned in, using her body to overshadow Lena’s. “You see, there’s been a suspicious break in across town. And, well…,” she shrugged. “You are a Luthor.”   
  
Lena swallowed, the movement visible in her pale throat. “I didn’t have anything to do with that,” she answered.   
  
“But you _are_ a Luthor,” Kara mused. She let a finger slide from the chair onto Lena’s wrist, fingering the gold bracelet there. It had been a gift from Kara, something small, but delicate and lovely, that Lena had worn every day since. “You must know something about it.”   
  
Lena shook her head, and Kara could hear the faint uptick of her heartbeat as she traced her finger along the inside of her wrist. “No,” she protested.   
  
“But your family surely will,” Kara answered. “The things they stole? They’re not just any old junk, they’re… specialised equipment. Medical supplies and samples. Definitely something your family would be interested in.”   
  
“That’s not – that’s not me,” Lena said. Her breathing was picking up, her chest moving enough to make her breasts heave against that lovely silk shirt. “That’s them, I don’t have anything to do with them, I’m trying to be better -- ”   
  
“But you’re here and they’re not,” Kara said.   
  
She stepped back, and yanked Lena to her feet – one hand on her wrist and the other on the back of her neck. It looked aggressive, probably felt it, but Lena’d never been in the slightest danger of genuine pain. And then Kara crowded her against the desk, pressing her closer with her hips and body so that Lena had to step back or fall.   
  
“Now, I don’t know if I should believe you, Miss Luthor,” she said conversationally. “I don’t know if you’re involved in these thefts or not. But I do know that you’re a Luthor, and I can’t seem to put my hands on another just now. So if I can’t punish them,” she shrugged. “I’ll have to punish you.”   
  
She pushed Lena back onto the desk, sending her sprawling, and Lena lifted her head up.   
  
“Please, Supergirl,” she said, and it could have been a protest but it came out like a plea. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“Not as sorry as you’re going to be,” Kara promised – and for a moment the mask cracked, Lena’s luminous eyes crinkling into the start of a smile. “Lena?” she asked.   
  
“Green.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
Kara crawled onto the desk on top of her. They didn’t kiss, but she leaned down to lick and bite at Lena’s skin over the top of her shirt, pressing open mouthed kisses and nips to her cleavage and the soft surface of her breasts. Lena moaned, one hand coming to Kara’s hair to hold her closer, and Kara bit down below her collarbone. She sucked.   
  
“Supergirl…”   
  
“I think you’re enjoying this too much,” Kara said. She reared back, letting her cape billow above the two of them. “It’s meant to be a punishment.”   
  
“Supergirl, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just – God!”   
  
The last part was exclaimed on a yelp, actual shock in her voice for the first time. Because Kara’d mixed up the script, skipped the clothes ripping in favour of taking the water from the corner of the desk and pouring it across her. Soaking the fine fabric of her blouse and skirt, saturating them and leaving rivulets running between her breasts and across her stomach, her clothes clinging to every inch of her skin.   
  
Lena looked down at herself, tugging the fabric away from her chest with two fingers. It gaped. Then she looked up at Kara.   
  
“You’re going to get it, later,” she promised.   
  
Kara raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to get it now,” she said.   
  
Lena sighed happily, grabbing at Kara’s shoulders and dragging her down on top of her. “God, I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me at [geoclaire.tumblr.com](www.geoclaire.tumblr.com). I write a lot of femslash.


End file.
